


На грош ума

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Роберт Грин получает предложение, от которого не отказываются. Чисто конспирологическая теория, основанная на обращении к Марло в памфлете Грина «На грош ума, купленного за миллион раскаяний». Грин, находясь при смерти (некоторые предполагают, что он был отравлен), написал некую смесь пасквиля и доноса, но в то же время попытался предупредить своего товарища о грозящих ему опасностях. Как мы знаем, Марло предупреждениям не внял.





	На грош ума

Раздался истошный вопль:

— Береги кошелек! 

И почти сразу же вслед за ним другой, не менее отчаянный: 

— Укра-а-а-ли!

Мелькнула в густой толпе знакомая бритая макушка, и Бобби Грин, несмотря на мучившее его с самого утра похмелье, не сдержал усмешки. Нож опять воспользовался своей старой как мир уловкой. А вот надо же, и на этот раз сработало. Всегда находился простофиля, с услужливостью готовый вывернуть перед ушлым уличным народом свою мошну. 

— Помогите, люди добрые! Ограбили! Погубили! — не унималась жертва, но здешней публике не было дела до подобных сцен. На то он и Лондон — учитель, что дает свои уроки и днем, и ночью. Успевай только на ус мотать. А Шордич — нутро Лондона, его чрево и чресла, средоточие его страстей, порой самых низменных, самых безобразных. 

***

Бывало, тут горели целыми кварталами. 

А бывало, бежали от людей лорд-мэра, сравнивавших притоны с землей, когда Лондону становились поперек горла расползающиеся из Шордича итальянская хворь или английское буйство. Тогда шлюхи и щипачи, ловцы провинциальных кроликов, бродячие актеры и разбойники забивались в щели потемней и поглубже, будто клопы, когда хозяйка перетряхивает белье.

Но стоило утихнуть самым сильным порывам бури — и они вновь появлялись из своих укрытий, щурясь на свет. Притоны возрождались из пепла, будто птица Феникс, сколь бы ни кощунственным было сравнение. Новое мясо быстро нарастало на старых костях, и вот уже свежие розы взамен увядших непристойно выворачивали алые бутоны вывесок для всех алкающих дешевой продажной любви. 

Борделей здесь всегда было больше, чем постоялых дворов. 

А таверн — больше, чем тех и других, вместе взятых. И у многих из них не было даже вывесок, не то что гербов или разрешений. Отведав у иных выпивки или закуски, менее приспособленный житель Вестминстера запросто мог отправиться на тот свет. Но местным было плевать, лишь бы угол был потемнее да пойло покрепче. На вина — господский каприз, примета роскоши — здесь мало кому хватало денег, а сидр и пиво лились рекой, такой же мутной и желтоватой, как лужи под ногами.

Толкаясь плечами, поминутно сквозь зубы огрызаясь на несущиеся вслед проклятия и площадную брань, Грин пропетлял меж домов до самой Нортон Фолгейт и толкнул неприметную, вросшую в землю дверь.

Она подалась, отчаянно скрипнув несмазанными петлями, и вошедшего обдало густым застоявшимся духом перебродившего пива, немытых тел, что набивались сюда как сельди в бочку, и сладковатого, мгновенно оседавшего на волосах и одежде дыма. На улице вовсю припекало майское солнце, но здесь, в полутьме, освещенной лишь слабым, чадящим светом ситниковых свечек, было зябко. Тянуло сыростью, в углу скрипач-оборванец фальшиво выводил известную песенку. Поговаривали, ее сочинил, сидя в Тауэре, сам сэр Уолтер-Вотер Рэли. Впрочем, жажда, мучившая Грина, никакой водой давно не утолялась, а любой слух, бродивший в Лондоне, можно было смело делить на два, а то и на три. Не так давно он и сам создавал слухи — и отлично знал, как завернуть получше тухлую кость, чтобы толпа проглотила ее, не прожевывая, будто изголодавшийся пес. Бобби Грин не сомневался, что те, лучшие времена еще вернутся, но сейчас жажда сушила горло, голова со вчерашнего была похожа на пустой гулкий колокол, из которого вынули язык, а в кармане, как назло, уже который месяц свистел ветер. Потому-то он пришел сюда, в эту гнусную забегаловку без вывески, что здесь привечали таких, как он, и всегда отпускали в кредит. 

Кое-как проморгавшись, Грин увидел прямо перед собой щекастое, похожее на увядшее яблоко лицо. Милашка Нэн — бывшая проститутка, а ныне хозяйка этого убогого заведения — стояла, уперев руки в бока, и загораживала своей мощной грудью Грину проход. 

***

Он растянул губы в улыбке и развел руки в стороны в подобии объятия.

— Какая приятная неожиданность, дорогая Нэн…

— Проваливай!

— Вот как ты встречаешь старых друзей. А я так надеялся поправить у тебя здоровье. Один маленький стаканчик бристольского молочка, Нэн? Я же многого не прошу.

Грин, все еще расставив руки в стороны, сделал шаг навстречу — и упал, опрокинутый навзничь мощным хуком.

— Я сказала: проваливай к чертям собачьим! После того, что ты тут устроил третьего дня, я тебе не то что вина, воды из Темзы в долг не налью. 

Качнулась перед глазами красноватая пелена, скрипка в углу, предчувствуя заваруху, завизжала громче и быстрее. Завсегдатаи, учуяв добрую забаву, стали собираться вокруг них. Грин кое-как поднялся, вытер тыльной стороной ладони разбитый рот. Нэн неотрывно буравила его своими маленькими блестящими глазками. Едва справляясь со звоном в ушах, Грин шагнул в ее сторону, сгреб затрещавший воротник.

— Ах ты ж, тварь, потаскуха, хереса для меня пожалела на полфартинга. Да ты забыла, кто тебя из дерьма вытащил, да? Как валялась у меня в ногах, как умоляла замолвить за тебя словечко — забыла?! Так я тебе сейчас напомню, сука! — перепачканные чернилами пальцы сомкнулись на жирной дряблой шее. Хозяйка таверны уцепилась в его руку, захрипела:

— Джон! 

Бок Грина защекотало, легко прорезая ветхую ткань когда-то роскошного зеленого дублета, острейшее ножевое жало.

— Кажется, здесь немного шумно, мастер Грин? — Едва Грин разжал пальцы, нож исчез, а человек в темном плаще и низко надвинутой шляпе взял Грина под локоть. — Думаю, нам с вами стоит сменить обстановку. 

Нэн, дурища, хлопала глазами, держась за горло, на котором уже проступали следы его пальцев, а ее дубиноголовый Джон так и застыл с открытым ртом. Плащ незнакомца даже на ощупь стоил дороже, чем Нэн и ее забегаловка, вместе взятые. Разодетые подобным образом господа в Шордиче встречались крайне редко и никогда, никогда не ходили по здешним улицам пешком. Не удержавшись, Грин повернулся у самого выхода и из чистого школярства показал Нэн и ее дружку средний палец. 

***

— Кто вы? — Богатая одежда незнакомца совершенно не вязалась с выбранной ими новой таверной. Эта хоть и была получше забегаловки Нэн и даже имела гербовую вывеску, но столы ее все так же были заляпаны жиром и грязью, а очаг вечно чадил в любую погоду. — И как вы меня нашли?

«И зачем я вам?» — вертелся на языке третий, самый главный вопрос, но его Грин решил приберечь для очередного стакана хереса. 

— О, это было совсем не трудно, — незнакомец тонко улыбнулся, напрочь проигнорировав первый вопрос. К своей выпивке он так и не притронулся, но какое Бобби Грину было дело до чужих причуд и чужой брезгливости? — Мне стоило лишь спросить у ваших коллег из театра, где бывает величайший поэт из ныне живущих? 

От сказанного или выпитого щеки Грина слегка порозовели. Наглая, но приятная лесть лишь слегка скрашивала тот факт, что незнакомец говорил о нем с этими мерзавцами, негодяями, отбирающими, будто разбойники на большой дороге, у добрых людей последнее. Нет, не разбойники. Грин хорошо знал Ножа — и тот никогда бы не стал воровать у нищего, не то что актерская братия. Заплатив жалкие гроши один раз, они забирали у Грина и иных драматургов их пьесы и почитали их своей собственностью. И мало того что безбожно коверкали и кромсали текст в угоду публике, так еще и напрочь отказывались платить за последующие постановки. 

Грин залпом осушил свой стакан. Голова прояснилась, и руки больше не тряслись — вот что делает с человеком добрая выпивка, вот для чего Господь сотворил херес.

— Мастер Шекспир был столь любезен, что назвал несколько мест, и вот вы передо мной, а я перед вами. И у меня к вам, сэр, предложение. От образованного человека образованному человеку, — продолжил незнакомец, а Грин сжал в руке стакан так, что побелели костяшки. Мошенники и плуты, а не коллеги — вот кто были те, кто именовал себя актерами. А первейшим плутом среди них был Шекспир — недоучка, провинциалишка, рядящийся в чужие стихи, будто ворона в павлиньи перья, кидающийся на любую переделку, лишь бы угодить актерам… 

— Клянусь кишками папы, сэр, — произнес Грин тихо. — Если этот мерзавец, лишь от непроходимой тупости и наглости называющий себя поэтом, замарал ваш плащ своими прикосновениями, только скажите, и я отрежу ему уши.

— Что? — незнакомец моргнул, будто сбитый с толку, потом рассмеялся. — Нет-нет-нет. Речь вовсе не о мастере Шекспире. Хотя вы правы, я хотел бы поговорить с вами насчет поэта. Другого поэта. Не желаете еще хереса? А может, рейнского? Здесь, конечно, не подадут чего-то изысканного, но приличное можно выбить из хозяина, я думаю…

За одним стаканом последовал другой, третий. Любой, даже самый бездарный актер одного из театров, что гнездились на берегах Темзы, знал: проще сыграть сильнейшую любовь, чем сильнейшее опьянение. Бобби смотрел на незнакомца, старательно сводя глаза к переносице и покачиваясь, и думал: как же хорошо, что рейнское его не берет. Не бьет в голову, лишь делает непослушными и тяжелыми ноги. 

— …что-нибудь о мастере Марло, его взглядах, произведениях и речах. В исповедальной форме, как воспоминание, — говорил незнакомец, и губы его, жирные и красные, шевелились, как два червя. — Или в обличительной, подобно вашим гениальным памфлетам про жизнь местных бродяг. Не мне вас учить, мастер Грин… 

Забавное приключение оказалось западней. Бобби Грин забыл, что должен притворяться, и широко распахнул глаза.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я написал донос на Марло, сэр? Полагаете, я пропил последние мозги и остатки совести? 

Незнакомец приподнял бровь. 

— Никто не говорит о доносе, сэр. Я не требую от вас — заметьте, пока не требую! — явиться в Тайную канцелярию и написать все, что вы знаете или когда-либо слышали о Кристофере Марло. Я не угрожаю вам арестом или пыткой, хотя это в моих полномочиях. Я всего лишь плачу полновесное золото за несколько слов о Марло в одном из ваших памфлетов. Все честно: вам нужны деньги — я вам их даю. Тридцать монет за один памфлет. Подумайте о вашей семье, мастер Грин.

Незнакомец выложил на стол увесистый кожаный мешочек. Грин скрипнул зубами. Если бы речь шла только о нем… Но Фортунатус уже которые сутки не давал спать по ночам, и Эми говорила — это от того, что ему не хватает молока. Они пробовали давать ему кашу, но стало только хуже. Хозяйка то и дело угрожала выгнать из комнаты за неуплату, а Ножу было все труднее промышлять своим ремеслом — каждая собака в Лондоне скоро будет знать его в лицо. Тридцать золотых монет решили бы их проблемы на несколько месяцев вперед. А Марло... Что Марло?.. Кит выкрутится в любом случае, с его-то связями…

— Этому не бывать! — Грин стукнул кулаком по столу, и недопитое вино плеснулось в стакане. — Уберите свои тридцать сребреников, сэр. Магистр искусств Роберт Грин не был доносчиком — и никогда им не станет!

Незнакомец поднялся из-за стола. 

— Признаться, я и не сомневался в этом. — Он убрал мешочек с золотом, взамен оставив под кружкой несколько монет за выпивку. — Мы легко можем получить нужные нам сведения иным способом и от других людей. Мастер Марло не стесняется в высказываниях, не правда ли? Но если вы вдруг перемените свое решение, отправляйтесь с памфлетом к Четлу. Полагаю, адрес вам известен?

Незнакомец давно ушел, а в душной, жарко натопленной даже в конце мая таверне вдруг потянуло холодом, как из склепа.


End file.
